The invention relates to the field of aircraft catapults and, in particular, to a portable catapult for micro or miniature aircraft.
Aircraft catapults are old in the art. In fact, a weight-activated catapult was used to launch the Wright brothers"" first aircraft. Everything from hydraulic to steam has been used to launch aircraft from aircraft carriers. However, most practical catapults are designed for use with aircraft having landing gear. If the aircraft has no landing gear attaching the catapult to the aircraft can prove difficult. However, if operated in areas where no landing field is available, such as in rugged mountain terrain, the landing gear would be useless for recovery and a parachute recovery system must used.
With small model aircraft, an inexpensive approach is to toss the aircraft into the air by hand. Another approach is a simple rod with a rubber band that is attached to a notch on the fuselage of the aircraft. However, these xe2x80x9ccatapultsxe2x80x9d have been used primarily with flat balsa wood xe2x80x9ccutoutsxe2x80x9d type models weighing only a few ounces. With anything larger, such methods are unlikely to work because of handling difficulties. In addition, any catapult should allow for hand free operation so the operator""s hands are free to operate a radio control console. Furthermore, any such catapult should be light in weight and collapsible for storage and carrying purposes.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a catapult system for an aircraft that is simple to set up.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a catapult system for an aircraft such that the aircraft remains protected until actual launch.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a catapult system for an aircraft that allows hands free operation so that the operator can use both hands to operate a remote control.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a catapult system for an aircraft that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a catapult system for an aircraft that can be stored in a compact package.
The invention is an aircraft catapult assembly. In detail, the assembly includes a rail having first and second ends with a support system for supporting the rail above the ground at various upward angles. Preferably, this support system includes a pair of telescoping support members at the second end and a fitting at the first end having a stake for driving in the ground for locking the rail in place. An aircraft container having an open end is releasably mounted on the first end of the rail such that the leading edges of the wings of the aircraft extend out of the container.
An aircraft towing assembly is movably mounted on the rail, which is movable from the first end to the second end. An attachment device is used to releasably connect the wings of the aircraft to the aircraft towing assembly. Thus as the aircraft towing assembly is moved from the first to the second end of the rail, the aircraft is towed there along and released when the towing assembly reaches the second end. A stop member at the second end of the rail prevents the towing assembly from moving further. Preferably, this attachment device includes first and second wire loops mounted on the leading edge of the left and right wings of the aircraft and the towing assembly includes first and second hooks mounted thereon for releasably engaging these first and second wire loops.
A locking device is provided for releasably holding the towing assembly at the first end of the rail. The locking device includes a loop of rope having first and second ends, with the first end attached to the towing assembly. A cable operated release assembly is coupled to the fitting at the first end of the rail. This cable operated release assembly includes a pin having a first position in engagement with the second end of the loop of rope and a second position out of engagement therewith. A foot petal operated cable is coupled to the pin for moving the pin out of engagement with the loop of rope.
A pair of bungee cords are attached to the towing assembly and extend to the second end of the rail and about a pulley mounted at this point and extends partially back to the first end. A cord is attached to the bungee cord having a plurality of spaced apart knots thereon. The fitting at the first end of the rail includes a notch wherein the cord can be inserted and one of the knots will prevent the cord from moving. Thus, the cord can be used to apply a tension load to the bungee cords and the cord can be attached to the fitting by placing the cord in the notch.
Preferably, the rail is composed of a plurality of hollow interlocking segments and an elastic cord is mounted within the interlocking segments and attached to the first and second ends thereof for releasably holding the segments in the interlocking position. In addition, the telescoping supports on the second end of the rail are pivotally mounted thereto and thus they can be folded along the rail. In addition, the cable and foot petal can be disconnected from the fitting and the container can be removed. This allows the rail assembly to be folded into a compact shape for storage.
To xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d the catapult, the cord is pulled tight and locked in place by xe2x80x9chookingxe2x80x9d one of the knots into the notch in the fitting. The support members at the second end of the rail are extended and the stake is driven into the ground. Thereafter, the carrying case with the aircraft installed therein is attached to the fitting at the first end of the rail. The wire loops are attached to the hooks on the towing assembly. At this point the aircraft is ready to launch. The operator presses on the foot petal causing the cable to retract, releasing the loop of rope. The towing assembly is then pulled down the rail.
As this occurs, the aircraft is pulled out of the carrying case and transported down the rail. When the towing assembly gets to the end of the rail at the second end and contacts the stop, the hooks automatically separate from the wire loops and the aircraft is catapulted into the air. The operator can thereafter start the motor and guide the aircraft by means of a radio control system. Of course the motor could be started prior to launch.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be better understood from the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which the presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.